Malentendidos
by Anne D. Portgas
Summary: One-Shot. Ahora, lo que tenía que hacer Castiel era conseguir una tableta de chocolate para su novia y aclararle lo que había pasado, porque al fin y al cabo, era un enamorado hasta las trancas. Ah, y hacerse la nota mental de no volver a hablar por teléfono si está con Alexy.


Amour Sucré no me pertenece, si así fuera, Lysandro sería aún más sexy (¿eso es posible?).

Posible OoC, pero en mi defensa diré que alguien tan duro como Castiel también tiene su lado tierno.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Malentendidos<strong>

Las carcajadas, que en ese momento lanzaban Alexy y Armin en conjunto, podían oírse hasta en el rincón más recóndito del planeta. Incluso, si vamos más allá, se podría considerar que también llegaban a alguna galaxia cercana. No eran causa de una película cómica que estuvieran viendo, pues al gamer le iban más las de miedo. Ni tampoco de los videos de moda que el gemelo le obligaba ver al moreno, con los cuales, Armin se acababa muriendo de risa para al final decir algo tan simple como «¿de verdad hay gente que paga para vestir eso?».

No, eran causa de algo tan normal como una llamada telefónica. Más exactamente, de lo _dulce_ que se ponía Castiel cuando hablaba con su novia, Sucrette.

Y es que el guitarrista no podía evitarlo, no cuando estaba tan endiabladamente enamorado hasta las trancas. Pero para su desgracia, eso era motivo de risas para los gemelos del Sweet Amoris.

—Sí, sí, yo también —respondió el guitarrista a un «te quiero» de la chica.

Alexy, viendo la perfecta oportunidad para meterse aún más con el pelirrojo (cabe mencionar que el gemelo de pelo azul nunca sabe cuando parar), carraspeó para poner la voz más aguda posible.

—Cariño —entonó Alexy, acercándose cuidadosamente a la oreja y, por consiguiente, al móvil de Castiel—, ¿vuelves conmigo a la cama?

El guitarrista no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, pues enseguida la voz de Sucrette sonó por el auricular del teléfono.

«Ha colado» pensó Alexy.

—_¿Con quién estás?_ —preguntó la chica, con un tono que dejaba claro que no estaba para bromas.

—Ha sido el imbécil de Alexy, que está jodiendo, no le hagas caso —respondió, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina al susodicho.

—_¿De verdad? Era la voz de una mujer_ —Sucrette no se lo había creído, aunque fuese la pura verdad.

—De verdad joder.

—No digas palabrotas, mi querido Cas —volvió de nuevo a las andadas Alexy, mientras se aguantaba las ganas de carcajear. No como su hermano, que estaba agarrándose el abdomen de tanto reír.

Oh, había colado pero bien. Pero que muy bien.

—_Esa era definitivamente la voz de una mujer_ —dijo la chica—, _¿con quién estás?_

—Me cago en... —Castiel tenía un autocontrol increíble para no colgar y matar a los gemelos en ese mismo momento—. Ya te lo he dicho, es el idiota de Alexy.

—_No me mientas._

—¡No te estoy mintiendo, joder!

—_Has vuelto con ella, ¿verdad?_ —preguntó Sucrette, que sonaba un poco dolida.

—¿A quién coño te refieres? ¿Eh? ¡No digas tonterías! —de golpe, el mal humor de Castiel salió a flote.

—_¡A Debrah! ¿A quién si no? Después de todo lo que te ha hecho... —_y como si fuese la reina del drama (que lo era), la voz de Sucrette se quebró.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Solo estás diciendo gilipolleces! ¡¿Qué narices te has fumado?! —Castiel no mejoraba la situación si lo único que hacía era decir las cosas sin pensar.

Mientras, Alexy y Armin sentían que se iban a morir de un momento a otro. No por la mirada asesina que les mandaba el pelirrojo, haciendo notable lo furioso que estaba. No, era porque como eso siguiera así, se quedarían sin aire de tanto reír.

—_Eres un idiota Castiel, ¡un idiota!_ —y Sucrette colgó desde el otro lado, quedando claro que la conversación había terminado.

El pelirrojo se quedó estático en su sitio, asimilando poco a poco lo que acababa de pasar, y como si de un acto reflejo se tratase, se giró hacia los gemelos que intentaban huir. ¿Y quién no huiría en una situación similar teniendo en cuenta el carácter del guitarrista?

Pero frente a todo pronóstico de un asesinato de los hermanos, Castiel cerró los ojos e intentó calmarse, pues no tenía tiempo para desperdiciarlo con esos dos idiotas. Ya les daría su merecido el lunes siguiente.

Ahora, lo que tenía que hacer Castiel era conseguir una tableta de chocolate para su novia y aclararle lo que había pasado, porque al fin y al cabo, era un enamorado hasta las trancas.

Ah, y hacerse la nota mental de no volver a hablar por teléfono si está con Alexy.


End file.
